


Your kaleidoscope eyes so pretty, baby

by FayeHunter



Series: Lingerie 5sos [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Luke putting on more lingerie, M/M, luke just gets to feel pretty, this time he also puts on some makeup and a dress for ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Luke gets ready for his date with Ashton and ends up getting a surprise.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Lingerie 5sos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933258
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Your kaleidoscope eyes so pretty, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ardenjames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardenjames/gifts).



> I had a prompt on tumblr for Lashton and "I'm still in awe of you." And then I wrote the lingerie Luke piece, and wanted to write the part 2 with Luke in makeup and a dress and well. This became that fic. Once again, for [Mel](https://bourgeoix.tumblr.com/), who lost her mind when I texted her about this and everyone else in the club who lost their minds I love you guys.

Luke’s set up his vanity for the evening, getting ready to put on his makeup when Ashton comes in to ask him. Luke loves the vanity mirror. It’s a decent size, a full table with a three fold mirror and drawers, with a bench for sitting at. It was a gift from Ashton when Luke had first moved in, somewhere for him to do his makeup. Luke had been cautious using it at first, scared of using the vanity for its intended purpose. He’s grown over the years though, free and more secure in himself, in his own sexuality and gender presentation and the vanity reflects it now. It’s overflowing, baskets and cups filled with brushes and makeup and lipstick tubes, organized by colors. There are two jewelry boxes off to the side, filled to the brim with rings and bracelets and earrings. Luke has a little dish too, shaped like a flower and pink colored, where he keeps his favorite pieces out and ready for use. There’s a small row of perfume bottles, bought from the various countries they’ve toured in lined up at the front. The mirror is covered in pictures too, various candid shots of him, Michael, Calum, and Ashton from over the years. The vanity feels more lived in now, just as important to their room as their bed is. It’s where Luke goes to get ready, where he goes to feel pretty. It’s even covered in fairy lights now, wrapped around the top and casting everything in a soft pale glow.

Luke’s setting up for the evening, getting ready to put on his makeup for his date with Ashton. He’s hung the dress he’s planning to wear up on the outside of their closet. It’s beautiful, long and gauzy, layers of flowing pink fabric covered in tiny rosebuds, with a small bow on the waist, puffy sheer sleeves that bellow out too. It’s low cut in the front, a deep V, covered from shoulders to waist in big fabric roses, 3D and soft to the touch, with matching roses at the wrists as well. He’s even bought a new pair of heels to go with it, pink heels with big roses on the toes. Luke had seen it online, immediately breathless seeing it. It’s the first dress he’s ever bought. Something about the dress had felt right, that this one had to be the  _ first _ that Luke could wear. He hasn’t put it on yet, determined that he won’t wear it till he’s done his makeup and put on the lingerie and is ready for the date. He wants to feel  _ perfect _ and  _ elegant _ before he dares to put it on. 

He’s already put the lingerie on, wanting to wear it while he does his makeup. He wants to get into the moment, to feel on the outside the way he feels inside right now. It’s a pink lacy piece, the cups of the bra covered in little florals to match the panties and garter belt. There’s thin straps of lace over the top of the cups, little bows on the place with line straps meet the straps of the bra. The panties and garter belt are nothing but floral lace, practically see through and making Luke look tanner than he is with how pale it all is. He’s hooked the garter belt to the knee high sheer pink stockings holding everything up and together. He knows from looking at the dress and looking at the bra that the lace of it will be exposed by the edge of the dresses front, cut low and far enough to the side to give a tantalizing view of what’s on underneath. It makes Luke feel  _ delicate  _ and  _ sensual _ knowing that he’ll have to sit through dinner with just the barest hint of lace peeking out. 

Luke’s just clipped his hair back, getting his curls out of his face so he can start applying his foundation and powder when the bedroom door opens. Ashton pokes his head in, smiling when he catches Luke’s eye in the mirror.

“Hi Love,” Ashton says, slipping into the room, coming up behind Luke and bending down to press a kiss to his bare shoulder. Luke giggles, turning his face up to Ashton, so he can get a kiss. Ashton more than happily presses a kiss to Luke’s lips, deepening the kiss slightly, running his fingers along the edge of the lace bra. He’s just dipped a hand into the cup to brush against Luke’s nipple when Luke pulls back.

“You said you wanted to take me out tonight. You can’t start taking off my clothing now,” Luke laughs, tugging at Ashton’s hand to gently tap his fingers along the back of his hand. Ashton huffs, collapsing next to Luke on the vanity bench. He rests his forehead on Luke’s shoulder.

“But you look so good.”

“Well then you have to wait. You have to  _ earn _ it. Now let me get ready,” Luke says, moving to pick up his foundation and sponge again.

Ashton tilts his head, catching Luke’s eyes in the mirror, “Can I watch you put your makeup on?”

Luke smiles softly at the reflection, “Of course you can, darling.”

Ashton smiles, pressing another kiss to Luke’s shoulder and sitting up straight. The bench barely fits the two of them on it, but Ashton seems unwilling to move and Luke finds he doesn't want Ashton to get up. It feels more intimate, pressed together on the bench from hip to thigh. Luke picks up the foundation, putting some on the sponge and dabbing it onto his face, sealing it all with powder. Ashton taps his hand when he’s done, holding up a dark rose pink eyeshadow. Luke smiles, takes the eyeshadow and a brush. He dabs the brush into eyeshadow, sweeping it over his lid. He sweeps it upward, trying to make something of a cateye like curve to the shadow so he has a place for his eyeliner line to go later. When he’s satisfied with the eyeshadow, he turns back to his palettes and finds one filled with soft, muted browns. He finds a light brown, brushing it into the crush of his eyelid, following the curve of the pink shadow. He dabs some of the light shimmery white onto his brow bone, satisfied when it catches the light as he turns his head, sparkling in the light.

It’s easy after that, tracing his eyeliner into his upper lid, creating a cat eye at the edge of his eyes with the black liquid liner, putting two coats of mascara on to lengthen and darken his eyelashes. He can see Ashton watching him in the mirror, expression open and full of wonder as he watches Luke put each layer of makeup on, paint on the person he is in on the inside on the outside. He feels better with each layer, more at home in his skin. He feels more like  _ Luke,  _ elegant and ethereal like this, getting to admire himself in the mirror, dolled up and framed in pink. Luke pulls the clips out of his hair, running his fingers through his curls to tousle them and creating something softer and dreamier than he usually wears.

Ashton smiles in the mirror, pressing another kiss to Luke’s shoulder, right at this collarbone when Luke meets his eyes. Luke giggles, giving him a halfhearted swat that Ashton easily dodges, laughing the whole time. He passes Luke the blush he’s already set out, the same soft pink as the dress. Luke takes it, dusting it onto his cheekbones, turning his head to make sure he’s touched all the parts of his face and that it catches the light from all angles. He grabs the tube of NARS “Roman Holiday” lipstick, carefully tracing his lips with it, filling them in till their pink and shiny. 

Luke turns to face Ashton, smiling at him, “Pick out some jewelry for me? I want to put the dress on first.”

Ashton nods, moving to reach for the box Luke keeps on the vanity. Luke stands up swiftly, all long legs and loose limbs, smiling when he hears Ashton take a sharp breathe in. It’s still thrilling to know that Luke can have that kind of effect on Ashton, leave him breathless and wanting. 

Luke peels the sleeves of the dress off the hanger, admiring the softness of the dress. It’s bellowly and delicate, falling in a pool when Luke lowers it to step in and pulls it up his body. It goes up easily, soft against his skin, the folds of the skirt draping down around him. He feels Ashton come up behind him, zip the back of the dress up without Luke asking, keeping his fingers on Luke’s spine as Luke adjusts the bow at the waist, the neckline, and the sleeves.

Luke turns to face Ashton, smiling. He lets Ashton lead him over to the vanity table to show him what jewelry he’s picked out. There’s a pair of floral earrings, long enough to brush Luke’s shoulders, little gold blossoms dotted with pink gems. There’s a thin gold chain bracelet with the little heart charm, a present to match the gold heart necklace Ashton’s also laid out. Luke’s a little surprised to see that Ashton hasn’t picked a ring for him to wear, but he doesn’t think much of it as he slips on the earrings, turns to Ashton to let him help clasp the bracelet on, hands him the necklace so that Ashton can clasp it in the back.

Luke watches himself in the mirror, admiring the way the dress looks up close. The dress is better than anything Luke could have imagined. The bow pulls him in enough to create the illusion of a narrower waist, the flowers of the top and the lace of the sleeves serving to soften him, blur the sharp lines of his body. He was right about the neckline though; it dips just enough for the edges of the lace bra to peek out when he moves, just a hint of what’s underneath. The earrings just barely brush against the roses at his shoulders and the heart of the necklace sits nicely at his throat. He feels  _ beautiful _ and  _ perfect _ like this, feels ethereal and angelic like this.

He tilts his face up to look at Ashton. Ashton’s watching him in the mirror, brows creased slightly.

“Ash, sweetie, what’s wrong?”

“You look so beautiful, but there’s something missing,” Ashton whispers.

Ashton looks down at Luke, clasping his hand. Slowly, he reaches into the pocket of his pants and pulls out a ring box. Luke loses all the air in his lungs as he watches Ashton slowly sink to one knee in the reflection. Luke whips around looking down to where Ashton is now, kneeling on the floor, holding open the ring box with both hands, visibly shaking. Luke can feel the tears forming at the corner of his eyes, is trying very hard to avoid touching his own face and ruin the makeup he’s already put on. He can feel that his own hands are shaking terribly too. He’s never felt more connected to Ashton than he does in this moment.

“Luke, sweetheart. I love you, I’m in awe of everything that you’ve ever done, I’m still in awe of you and everything you do, even now after all these years and I think I’ll continue to be in awe of you no matter what you do. You never fail to amaze me, you’re constantly surprising me and taking my breath away. I can’t imagine my life without you, can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else, but you. I was going to wait till we were at dinner, I wanted to do this over dessert, to tell the world how I feel about you. I had a whole speech planned, memorized it even. But seeing you in this dress, sitting here? I can’t remember anything of all those perfect words I wanted to say to you. All I know is that I love you. You’re the better half of me, the perfect half of me. I love waking up next to you every morning, getting to make you coffee and have you talk me into coming back to bed. I love getting to play music with you everyday, getting to hear you sing even when you think I can’t hear you. I love seeing how soft and caring you are with Petunia. I love teaching you how to cook, but I love making you dinner more, getting to watch you glow with happiness over it. I love you in all the ways you are, whether it’s the Luke Hemmings on stage in his leather pants and silk shirts, or the Luke Hemmings sitting here in dresses and lingerie, or the Luke Hemmings somewhere in between. I want to keep learning you and I want you to keep learning me. Luke, darling, love of my life, will you marry me?”

Luke can feel the tears caught at the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill out. He can’t do much more than nod, can’t find the words to tell Ashton what he means. They’re all caught in his throat trapped between his broken sob of  _ love  _ and  _ happiness.  _ Luke’s shaking, overwhelmed with his love and devotion to Ashton, to the wonderful man in front of him that he can barely say more than a  _ yes _ to Ashton’s question. 

Ashton’s face breaks into a grin as he scrambles, hands still trembling to pull the ring from the box and slide it onto Luke’s own shaking ring finger. It’s a beautiful ring, rose gold band designed to look like a tree branch, with an opal set in the middle. It’s so uniquely Ashton, so clearly picked out specifically for Luke that he can’t seem to express how happy and grateful he is. Instead, he mentions for Ashton to bend down, wrapping his  _ fiancé _ into a hug, whispering over and over how much he loves Ashton. 

They stay like that for a while, wrapped in each other breathing out their love into each other’s ears until they have to stop to catch their breaths, as Ashton presses soft kisses to whatever available skin he can find of Luke. 

“Now, can I undress you?” Ashton teases, grazing his teeth over the spot behind Luke’s ear that’s always been extra sensitive. Luke moans softly, melting a little into Ashton’s touch, weak from the emotional nature of what just happened. 

“No, you may not. I want to go to dinner and show off my new ring to everyone who will look and make you propose in front of everyone, so we can get a free dessert and everyone will know that you’re mine and I’m yours. And then you can take me home and unwrap me,” Luke says, letting Ashton press a few more kisses to his jawline, rubbing his thumb over Luke’s nipples, knowing it’s where he’s sensitive. Luke feels his eyelids flutter, but he refuses to give in. 

“Please sweetheart? I can’t wait that long.” 

“I paid good money for this dress and I want you to show me off. I want to be the center of attention. And we have to call Michael and Calum and tell them the good news,” Luke insists. Ashton huffs, but pulls back, snagging the heels from where they’re sitting next to the bed. He gets down on one knee again, pulling up the edge of Luke’s skirt to slide each heel on, pressing a kiss to Luke’s ankles. Luke giggles at the gesture, touched by the softness of it. 

Ashton leans down, hand on the edge of the vanity, bracketing Luke in to press a soft kiss to his lips. Luke smiles into the kiss, running his fingers through the back of Ashton’s hair. 

Ashton hums, “I guess that’s acceptable, love. You do look gorgeous like this. The whole world deserves to see my fiancé like this.” 

Luke grins, tingling all over as he lets Ashton pull him to his feet, pressing a kiss to the back of his left hand, squeezing it gently. Luke blushes. He feels full and happy and ethereal. He feels whole, standing here in this room with Ashton, he’s fiancé, getting to be the person he’s always wanted to be. He feels.  _ Loved.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings (in lingerie or not), or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
